Alyss
by Royal Flush Queen
Summary: Quando se sabe jogar.


PC: AMD Sempron 2800 1

Nevava e a areia branca perdurava em pequenas áreas próximas ao acidente, nada que um vento não levasse, mas não havia mais vento, mesmo ele, havia parado diante ao acaso. Rosais e fruteiras de pequenas gotas de uma espécime quase desconhecida de fruta que chamavam de 'coração-de-dêmonio', pelo simples fato de ser extremamenta ácida e ser de um vermelho vivo e mórfico, cintilava alegremente, a neve fria e gélida não causava-lhe problema algum, afinal.

O sangue que restara escorria pela calçada de pedras, mal sabiam elas que logo suas agonias se transformariam em realidade e pouco se resgataria de suas pequenas e pontiagudas laterais onde um automóvel acabara de chocar em alta velocidade, tanto quanto as pedras mássiças, o pára-choque do carro, novíssimo, azul e limpo, se desmazelara, mas ao seu respeito, nada sobraria. As nuvens que cobriam o pequeno subúrbio concentravam-se na curva do alto morro, longe das pessoas, dos prédios, das almas, e virava um nevoeiro, tão branco, tão branco.

O rapaz que encontrava-se em meio aos escombros tentava mover-se, com muita dificuldade para um lugar onde pudesse gritar ou mesmo morrer em paz, e desviava-se com a mesma dificuldade de grandes massas de ar que cravavam em sua pele a dor do ocorrido, tentara em vão buscar ajuda em um aparelho portátil, mais conhecido como 'celular', muito usado em sua época, mas este ultimo havia falhado em sua missão de existência. Tampouco conceguira comunicar-se por um aparelho de maior eficiência, o 'radio' que coexistia em seu porta-malas errôneo. Ele preocupava-se com seu pequeno tesouro pessoal, uma sádica e perdida, loura e caloura, uma fêmea de sua raça, chamemo-la de Garota.Garota brandia e tremia em busca de ajuda, ninguém a via, nem o rapaz que soltava olhares de desespero em sua procura, mas lá estava ela, embaixo do fusca azul, chorando, desesperada ela despedia-se se grandes camadas de lagrimas, que lhe escorriam fluentemente e constantemente pelo rosto sangrento mas belo.

Um som, ou melhor, um barulho a fez pasma, parou seus movimentos e calou-se tentando ao Maximo escutar o ruído novamente, mesmo se esforçando tanto, dando cada pequena gota de sua bravura infantil, não agüentara muito tempo e Garota caíra aos negros sonhos, onde não via, não sentia, parecia por uns momentos também não existir.

De dentro de uma estrada fosca surgia um homem, alias, poderíamos chamá-lo homem? Não se parecia como tal, mesmo com o físico de um, era branco, dos pés a cabeça, usufruía de um manto maltrapilho da mesma cor de sua pele seca, uma calça que lhe servia como sapato também, com a mesma tonalidade, mas com suas pontas sujas de terra, tudo de um agonizante branco. Seus cabelos lhe desciam até o nível dos joelhos, talhados para cima, com suas pontas beirando a altura de seus cotovelos, lindos, macios e leves como a própria neve que o cercava. Os olhos não transmitiam nenhum sinal humano, eram em seu total pretos, tanto a pupila quanto tudo o que lhe convinham ser olhos, e uma cicatriz de ponta-a-ponta em seu olho esquerdo tapava a visão deslumbrante de tal figura.

_Eu o achei, coelhinho, tão rapidinho._ Cantarolou ele.

Segurou os bracinhos quebradiços de Garota e a empurrou levemente ao alcance de ar puro, longe do carro, com extremo cuidado a deitou sobre uma rocha que levada em comparação ao carro, era um tanto quanto confortável. Sobre uma arvore ela acordara, na sombra, feixes de luz atravessavam os finos galhos da macieira, os passarinhos piavam solitários e uma ríspida sensação de felicidade parecia brincar com os lábios da menina, aos poucos um tímido sorriso se abriu e Garota sentiu-se viva novamente.

_Eu o cacei durante dias, coelhinho, porque não me esperas?_ Continuou o pseudo-homem.

Aproximava-se do rapaz, mais conhecido como Daniel, Dan Bunnyhat, que possuía cachos rebeldes em seus cabelos negros e sem vida, sua aparência lhe fornecia problemas, mas era de uma estonteante beleza, sua pele não era clara, tampouco escura, variava entre um amarelo queimado e um laranja-marrom, assim como a pele dos mexicanos, que passavam seus dias ao sol forte, já seus olhos de um verde tão profundo que se o olhasse com vigor, por alguns segundos pensaria adentrar uma floresta, sem flores, sem sabores, mas verde, simples e puro verdes, quase hipnotizantes, diriam a você, talvez alguns poucos o considerariam um olho qualquer. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção não eram seus olhos, mas sim uma marca horrorosa em sua mão esquerda, terrificante.

_Coelhinho, coelhinho, serás tu meu amiguinho? _Balbuciou o Branco.

"Quem é?" Indagou Dan.

_Coelhinho, coelhinho, tão faceiro, tão alegre, porque foges coelhinho?_


End file.
